1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stroller accessories generally, and specifically to a shading device for a canopied stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caregivers are frequently concerned about protecting babies and small children from the sun. Sun exposure is a particular problem for children in strollers. Strollers are generally used outdoors, therefore exposing the child to the sun. Children generally are irritated by the sun, especially having the sun in their eyes, and often protest. A child in a stroller is usually strapped in so that his movement is limited. This can lead to sunburn of parts of the child's body exposed to the sun. Sunburn and sun exposure also place a child at risk for skin cancer.
Most strollers include a sunshade or canopy. Typically the canopy is fabric secured to a rigid framework. Some strollers have a sunshade which can be collapsed out of the way when not in use. Some collapsible sunshades can be extended far enough to provide a quiet, dark area for a child to nap in, as well as for sun protection.
The collapsible type of sunshade has disadvantages. It is bulky, expensive, and difficult to fold compactly. In particular, it generally does not fold from side to side, but only forward and backward. The collapsible sunshade adjusts only forward and backward. If the sunshade is lowered for sun protection from one direction, the child's view in other directions is blocked. Collapsible sunshades have particular difficulty in protecting against sunlight coming from directly ahead. The child's feet and legs often cannot be protected from the sun without blocking the child's view of the outside world entirely. Collapsible sunshades are generally included only on expensive strollers which are not intended to fold compactly.
In inexpensive strollers, a rectangular fabric canopy supported on a rigid framework is often provided. The canopy typically pivots out of the way when it is not needed. The canopy is compact and can be designed to fold both front to back and side to side relatively easily. The canopy generally offers only limited sun protection. The canopy typically can be no wider than the width of the stroller. The canopy length is limited by the need to pivot out of the way. Some canopies have a flap hanging from each side of the framework. This improves the sun protection somewhat. However, the side flaps generally cannot be secured out of the way. To avoid blocking the child's view, only short side flaps are used. Even with a side flap, the child has little protection from sun coming from the side of the stroller. The stroller canopy provides virtually no protection from sunlight coming from directly ahead.
A stroller canopy can be supplemented by draping a blanket over the canopy framework in the direction from which the sun is shining. This provides more shade. Unfortunately the typical canopy provides nothing to secure a blanket to. The blanket tends to shift and frequently comes loose. The blanket may become entangled in the stroller wheels, fall off and/or get dirty. If the weather is windy, the blanket tends to blow off the canopy. Since the blanket is not secured, the child in the stroller may also pull it off. The blanket must therefore be rearranged often. The blanket must also be rearranged whenever the angle of the sun changes, such as whenever a corner is turned. If the sun is coming from the front or corners are being turned frequently, two or even three blankets may be required for adequate sun protection. The result is that the caregiver may spend a great deal of time rearranging blankets. The blankets cannot be left on the stroller when not in use, so that the blankets take up space in a diaper bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,732 by Pollman discloses a shade for a canopied stroller having a fabric shading panel. The fabric shading panel is composed of a material which allows only part of the ambient ultraviolet radiation to pass through. The shade is secured at one end to a forward child restraining member and extends beneath the seat of the stroller. The shade then extends up the rear of the stroller, overlays the stroller canopy, and is attached again to the child restraining member in the front. The shade includes no rigid structural members. The shade includes small screen-like openings over the entire panel to allow for air ventilation. The shade is attached to the stroller by elastic straps and is held closed by hook and loop fastener. The fabric shading panel may be arranged to close partially by attaching it by hook and loop fastener to the body of the shade at the top of the canopy.
The shade disclosed by Pollman has a number of disadvantages. The shade does not extend below the level of the seat of the stroller. The shade therefore offers no protection for a child's feet and legs. The over-and-under attachment to the stroller is complex and time-consuming to install and remove. Due to the over-and-under design, the shade is difficult to adapt to different stroller sizes and designs. The shade does not have separate front and side flaps and can be used only in a relatively small number of possible configurations. The shade is designed to be transparent and cannot be used for a dark enclosure for napping. The ultraviolet screening material is expensive. The design requires a considerable amount of material and is relatively complex to manufacture. The shade is therefore costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,863 by Shimabukuro discloses a baby stroller protector for protecting against wind and rain. The protector is made from a transparent plastic sheet. The sheet is suspended from the awning of a baby stroller and tied on. A fabric protector having separate side and front flaps is not disclosed. The protector provides no sun protection and is unsuitable for use in sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,756 by Grell discloses a raincover for a canopied stroller. The raincover is made of polyethylene. The polyethylene may be entirely transparent, or may be opaque and have transparent windows for the child to look out. The raincover is secured to the stroller by snap fasteners. The side walls are attached to the side edges of the top wall by zippers. The raincover can be used in only a relatively small number of possible configurations.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a stroller shading device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.